Merely Human
by Akira Serenada
Summary: A collection of thoughts and ponderings to show that the Shinobi of the world of Naruto, while powerful, are really only, simply, wonderfully...human.
1. What are you Afraid of?

What are you Afraid of?

_Sakura has to wonder if she really did deserve him after all this time._

I am only human.

Such has been told to me many times over

By my inner complexities that I have yet

To truly understand.

By my fears

By my thoughts

By my woes

I am caught

In a web that I do not know

If I am ever to really escape or not.

Am I really only human?

I am are fine, so you say

To my frowning face.

I do not look at you.

I can't look at you.

You are so terribly better than I.

You are a rock.

You are a pillar.

You are unchangeably, beautifully

Wondrous.

Are you even human at all?

Why are you there?

Why am I here?

Why is this so?

Why do you see me as

So dear?

I worry over beginnings.

I am scared of the end.

I try to keep it all away.

But when you are there,

My disguise only leaves.

I do not deserve you.

Why am I so happy about this?

It will surely end one day.

Won't it? The end I am scared of?

I fear it will come.

For you are the sky, so lovely and

Purely blue. And I am afraid

That one day a storm will take you away

And cover you up, so that when you can't

See me, you will realize your mistake.

For I am only human.

So please tell me, so I can stop.

What are you afraid of?

Please tell me so I don't have to feel

Like I am the only one

Who is afraid.

Will you hate me?

Will you spite me?

The day that you realize

I am only human?

A.N: Hi all! My first publication…

So, yes, yes reviews and advice is sorely needed! Please, tell me what you think! I had originally made this as a…just poem. Heh. But I thought it fit Sakura and Naruto, so there we have it.

Miyurii


	2. Within Us

Within Us

_Sasuke's view on growing up, and why we do it when it seems so much easier not to._

"Our lives are ever changing."

Such has been said many a time

and been proven just as often.

I have accepted this, though not without the occasional complaint. We are all human, after all. Change in society is often met with a great uproar, mostly on the negative side, since it is in many people's nature to have a rhythm meant to be set for a good long while. And so, it is said to be understandable that large changes, such as moving homes or jobs can be difficult. Many ask "Why?" Why change? I know I have.

So we might as well be asking, "Why grow?"

Indeed it is the hardest part of becoming an adult, as at a certain point between point A, which is when we are born, and point B, which is adulthood, that we are slightly stuck. Looking ahead, we see golden opportunity and the experiences of a lifetime. Yet, we also see terrible failure and heartache, waiting silently like a lion hunting prey, waiting for us to walk into their paws.

Understandably, we don't like this. Who would? We go through our lives trying to avoid pain, so why walk straight into it? And then we look backward, towards the time when everything was simple and bright. As children, we do not have to care about or carry the troubles the rest of the world is hiding or experiencing.

Laughter.

Sunshine.

Rain showers.

Such are our troubles then. Or rather, the things we choose to think about.

So why go forward, when everything behind us seems so perfectly unknown and wonderful?

I do not know the answer to that question, except for the fact that, by Nature's Law, we cannot be young forever.

But I do know some things.

If we stand behind a gate

we only want to go past it.

If we are stuck behind a wall

we want to know what comes after.

Curiosity often overtakes oneself

and such is one of the reasons we grow.

We want to know what is beyond.

Can we get there?

Am I good enough?

So being in a state of unknowing

can only bring so much happiness,

for it is always true in the fact

that we want to know.

And so, we then grow up into adults as we amass this knowledge.

Change is necessary for the well-being of oneself. Challenges and heartaches overcome bring great rewards.

For if we were a child forever,

How would we know what was really within us?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Read and Review much appeciated. . I know this one might be considered kind of boring, but Neji fans will like the next one, I think. Besides, there is more to being human than just plain romance, you know?


	3. To Fall

A/N: It returns! Can you believe it? Me either, actually. Here's a poem drabble I invented for an English class and ended up liking it...

And...no. Sorry. It has nothing to do with Neji...my poem for him sucked, so I threw it out. Heh...

* * *

To Fall

_Sakura is debating with herself over how she should go on with her life: by "falling" and truly feeling the truth that she knows exists…or by holding on to her old way of life?_

Have I already fallen?

But because I have already seen it,

Am I too late?

Is the greatest fall feeling as though I'm torn too many directions?

Is it where I want to feel at all?

Have I already fallen?

When I feel like I've lost control

Does that mean I've fallen?

And when I've thought I've fallen

Does that mean I've lost?

That human instinct to

find something to hold onto

Had me flailing in all directions

But my limbs were only touching air.

There was nothing left

To stand on

Because there was nothing left

I wanted to hold.

Why would I stop myself

When falling felt so right?


End file.
